Hard Times
by BlueDragon007
Summary: Danny needs to choose, his friends or family?


**Hi everyone! I was studying chemistry (not) and one idea shot in my head and I decided to make one shot, I hope you will like it.**

Hard Times

In the winter, in the cold night, a ghost came to Danny's house, causing him wake up. No thanks to the shivering he was receiving. When he opened his eyes he saw a blue mist escaped from his mouth.

Suddenly he heard a scream from Jazz's and his parent's rooms. Transforming, he got up and checked the rooms. Until he realized that no one was in house.

He flew out of the house and looked around town. Gasping, he saw Plasmius with two cages behind him; in one, he saw his friends and in the other, his family resided.

"What do you want Plasmius?!" Danny shouted, glaring at the other halfa.

"Isn't it obviously? Trying to kill Jack Fenton, get married to woman I love, and tying to make you my son."

"Shut up, Plasmius. None of that will ever happen! You are one seriously crazy fruitloop if you think I'd do that!" Danny said. Then he threw an ecto-blast at Plasmius.

This attack was useless, because Plasmius made an ecto-shield, causing the blast to bounce off and hit Danny in the gut.

"Well, if you won't go the easy way, I'll just make you do the hard way! Meet me at my place if you want to see your family or friends alive! You have two hours to come or they all will be killed!" Vlad said to Danny, shooting the ghost boy with a purple ecto-blast that knocked the boy to the ground.

Then he flew to the Wisconsin, taking Danny's friends and family with him, still in their cages.

Danny laid in the same place for several minutes while he recovered himself from the blast.

"I must go and save them," he murmured to himself before he flew off to Vlad's place in Wisconsin.

When he finally got there, he flew directly to Vlad's evil lab. When he entered, he saw his friends and family still locked in the separate cages, hanging above toxic soup filled with ectoplasm.

"What is that Ghost boy doing here?" Maddie asked.

"Well, I don't know, but I'm sure that he is working with that other ghost," Jack answered his wife. Then upon hearing Danny yelling, he looked over.

"LET THEM GO, PLASMIUS!" Shouted Danny.

"Or not," Jack corrected himself as he watch Danny throw a few ecto-blasts at Vlad.

"Danny, if you don't stop shooting at me, I swear that I will throw your family and friends into that toxic soup!"

This got Danny to stop immediately.

"What do you want from me?" he asked Vlad.

Vlad smiled and answered, "Isn't it obviously little bagger? The same thing I wanted from you a half hour before, and because of your stubbornness, I now present you with two choices. You can either become the son that I always wanted, and your friends and family – except Maddie – will die, or you can become my son and you can choose who will live: your family or friends."

"Oh, and remember, little bagger, this would never have happened if you had become my son in the first place!"

Danny stared at Vlad, his face appearing like he will burst into tears any second. He needs to make a choice, who will live and who will die.

In the meantime...

"What did that ghost say to the Ghost Boy? Something about him he needing to choose who will die? His family of friends? But he's a ghost! He is dead, he can't have family or friends!" Jack shouted.

"Oh, Jack, of course it can't, but while are on the subject about family, WHERE IS MY BABY BOY!?" Maddie exclaimed terrified for her son.

"Mom, dad, if we are going to die now, I want you guys to know something, it's about Danny." Jazz said hesitantly, stopping. She didn't know how to tell her parents this, but she continued, "Danny is... Danny is... Half ghost, or Danny Phantom." Then she burst into tears, hiding behind her red hair.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other before giving her a hug for comfort.

"Wait, you want to say that Ghost Boy – who is now fighting with other ghost – what did it called himself, Plasmius. Wait, let me start again. Ghost Boy who is fighting Plasmius is actually our son, DANNY?" Maddie shouted

Then Jazz nodded, "Yes, mom, he didn't tell you guys because he was afraid that you would tear him apart molecule by molecule and he was also..." Jazz stopped when she was cut of by a shout from Danny.

"NO! I will never be you son. NEVER!" Danny shouted.

"Oh well, little bagger, there is no choice then. Say goodbye to your family and friends," Vlad said, getting ready to pull the rope.

But before he could, Danny threw an ecto-blast at him; causing Vlad to go flying into a wall. "So, if that is how do you want to play, so BE IT!" Vlad shouted, glaring at Danny as he threw a pink ectoblast at the defiant teen.

Getting hit, Danny hit a wall and passed out, transforming into his human form.

"DANNY!" his family and friends cried.

Tears were now running down Sam's, Jazz's and Maddie's face.

A few minutes later – when Danny woke up – all what he saw was Plasmius, smiling with a grasp on the ropes that were holding the cages, getting ready to drop the cages into toxic soup.

"Oh, good, good, you are awake. Daniel, now you can see how your family and friends die," Plasmius said.

Danny then transformed to his alter ego, Danny Phantom. "LET THEM GO!" he screamed. In the process, he let go his ghostly wail and knocked Vlad, causing the fruitloop to transform his human form to fly into a wall.

But before Danny had let out his wail, Vlad had pulled the rope, causing Danny to have to make a quick decision: family, or friends.

He can't fly fast enough to catch both the cages, at least until he remembered his duplication ability. He then concentrated, causing himself to split and form two Danny Phantoms.

"I did it, I actually made a clone!" he shouted with joy. Then he and his clone flew to catch the cages. He caught both cages and put them safely on the floor. He then absorbed his clone back into himself.

"I'm glad that you all are ok! Well, most of us, that fruitloop is not looking very well," Danny said, giving them a small smile.

"I still can't believe that you and Vlad are part ghost," Jack said. Then he gave Danny a nervous smile.

"Hehehe. Mom, Dad, do you remember when the Ghost Portal suddenly start to work? Well, I was the one who turned it on and...in the accident, become what I am today. I hope that you guys aren't angry," he explained nervously.

Maddie looked at her son sympathetically, answering, "Of course we aren't angry Danny. And now, let`s go home," she said.

"Oh, right, grab on everybody. I will fly you all home." Danny said.

Jack asked confused, "Are sure that you can carry us all?"

"Of course he can! If he managed to lift up a ghost dragon, then I believe that he can carry us," Tucker responded, hugging Danny. Sam and the others followed after them.

Vlad woke up to see Danny and his prisoners escaping. "THIS IS NOT OVER, DO YOU HEAR ME DANIEL! YOU WILL BECOME MY PERFECT SON AND MADDIE WILL BECOME MY WIFE!" he shouted as Danny passed through the roof.

"Dude, will this guy ever learn?" Danny asked and everybody laughed. Then Danny carried them home.

**THE END**

**How was it? Is it bad, good, neutral?**


End file.
